


Reforming a clown

by RublesBubble



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Joker (DCU) Whump, Lobotomy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RublesBubble/pseuds/RublesBubble
Summary: A legacy is slowly lost, a clown is changed, a man is left to the roiling of his own mind.





	Reforming a clown

All is right and Gotham is burning. The skies are black, smoke rising in large billowing clouds to snuff out any of the bright blue skies once overhead. It is his legacy. One of torture, despair, depravity all wrapped in the blanket of a twisted joke... But this time its different. He sits upon the floor of his padded cell coughing and wheezing due to the earlier fight. As much as he would love to talk to himself and boast on about his accomplishment for effectively turning Gotham into little more than a deep burning hole there's a sence of urgency to leave the asylum. 

Yet here before he can even gather thoughts of escape he is dragged out and into the operating room. Strapped onto the familiar table with the doctors shining those damned lights in his eyes, specifically his eyes. He struggles at the bindings holding him firm in place and squints at the brightness in his eyes.

"For Gods sake turn down the brightness! You're ging to burn put my retina!"

And suddenly his head is held in place and the outline of a long pointed object is positioned just below his upper eyelid. For the first time has fear swirling in his stomach and with barely a word to give the tool is pushed in. Up into his skull and moved back and forth on the one side and then the other. The pain was immeasurable in his eyes but when the second side is finished something clicks. Something turns odd in his mind. His thoughts arent racing, his outter knowledge is gone, he no longer feels the need to spark up his usual jokes after procedures. He feels what is probably an unnerving calm to the doctors. Still, silent and truly happy in this state of mind. His smile is no longer evil creeping through the red lips and teeth. More of a long wanted comfort, relief from torture endured for a life time. A warm blanket of security wrapping him now.

Was he sane though? They didnt know at least not yet. But in time they prayed he would be. Why already the mad man seemed to have forgotten his quest of validation and legacy. 

After a short time of recovery, pain medication and rest Joker is sent on his way back into the cell. A normal man, no one to fear now. He looks upon the city through thr windows with new eyes. The lights, the sounds, the scent after rain had put out the fires. By all means it was still a mostly bleak city but it didnt squander his new found mindset. Just now seeing the small things he over looked as the insanity held his mind for so long. But his sanity came at the cost of another.

With Joker behind bars the crime rate dropping in the moment Batman should he as happy as can be. An evil contained where it should be with the help of professionals. Yet without the great towering threat constantly lingering on the city his job felt more redundant than normal. Petty thefts, small time crimes not fit for the bat to really take a handle on when police could simply be called. A visit was in order.

■□■□■□■□■□■

Upon arrival Bruce finds himself face to face with the man he once called his greatest enemy. The clown was drawing in the common area. Little doodles of the city, batman, himself yet no violence. When he takes note Bruce is there he looks up and smiles.

"Hello there! Long time no see hm?" Jokers tone is coy and warm, like old friends finding themselves after years. 

"Mm.. How are you feeling today?" 

"Fine I suppose... I feel good."

"And you havent tried to break free?"

"No, why would I?"

"Because it's what you do.You cant expect people to not be suspect of you, the trick of recovery has been done before and what makes this time any different?"

"They did something to my brain Bruce.. They did something to my brain and I dong feel that.." He pauses for a little pout in thought,"I dont feel that drive on to do what I had been doing. I dont have that anymore and it is purely liberating to have.. I should've done it sooner."

That rubs Bruce the wrong way though he isnt sure why. He should be happy the worst threat to this city is gone and yet it scorns him. It scorns him to the point of anger behind his calm eyes as he watches the clown go back to his simple little doodles and coloring. Something in his mind wants to give in and get the joker out of here, bring him back to being himself but why? More countless lives would come to pass, more damages to the city.. And for what? A sparring partner? 

Bruce turns and leaves the facility unsatisfied.


End file.
